Kara-B054
Major Kara-B054 is a SPARTAN-III commando, later SPARTAN-IV supersoldier, of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. She is the stealth specialist of Commando Dispatch 46. Biography Childhood and training Despite being the smallest and second youngest of the team, Kara is smart and rational. After joining Commando Dispatch 46, she noticeably matured and became a respectable soldier. Often she simply sits down somewhere and has been noted to "blend in" with her surroundings sometimes. Kara entered the Spartan-III Beta Company in 2539, at age 6. She met Matthew-A137 on his way to the [[UNSC Morning Always Comes|UNSC Morning Always Comes]]. Matt talked to her a bit, and inspired her to be like him. As a joke, she often sneaks up on her friends. Damien-A263, Anika-A284, and the rest of Commando Dispatch 46 are some of the only ones who can spot her. In 2540, Julia beat Ian-A210 in a training exercise. Out of anger, Ian shot Julia the next day during a capture the flag simulation, using a real M6. Kara and the others did not know what happened. A week later, Ian raped and beat Julia. Julia told Anika, but Ian found out and beat Julia even more. Kara tried to defend her, but was also beaten, raped, and shot in the stomach. After training When the funding for the program went up, a set of MJOLNIR armor was reserved for a Spartan that might come later. After Kara was moved out of Torpedo, she was given this set of armor. Her augmentations did not exactly make her tall, and she was a few inches shorter than her teammates. She was often teased for this. In 2546, after Julia and Marcus ran away, Kara met Jack-S153 and agreed with Anika that he was a cute little child, and as Jack grew up, they grew closer, and Kara was like his aunt. In 2552, when Jack was 6 years old, she went to fight in the Battle of Earth, promising him she'd be back soon. Later she went back to Jack and told him all about the battle and what had happened, then relaxed slightly, recovering from the Battle of Mombasa. Battle of Earth Kara was aged 15 (she'd spent 4 years in cryo-sleep) by the time Earth had been found by the Covenant. She was aboard the Breaking Light when the 15 ships attacked the planet. The frigate went just below the platforms and managed to evade Solemn Penance''as it broke through Earth's defenses and started to descend to Earth. She and Matt-A137 were dispatched to put down Covenant forces in Mombasa. After they had taken out Covenant resistance and the Elites ordered the troops to fall back, Kara and Matt were picked up by a Pelican. They were in the air when the EMP from the ''Solemn Penance hit the Pelican. Thinking fast, Kara locked her armor. Matt, however, locked his armor a good few seconds after Kara did. He ended up getting a concussion and was out for ten minutes. When the Pelican hit the ground, Kara grabbed some weapons and ran out. Several Phantoms were already approaching. She held out for a good ten minutes, fighting off all Covenant that dared to come in range. However, one Phantom dropped off three Brute Chieftains. Kara emptied all of her ammo on one and stabbed another when she managed to take its shields down. The final Chieftain attempted to hit Kara with its gravity hammer, but the attack missed and only threw Kara back. Going in for another strike, the Chieftain was about to deal the killing blow before Matt shot it through the head. Matt knelt next to Kara and helped her to her feet. The two still had to hold off some Covenant forces, but they managed to kill them and meet up with some ODST's from the UNSC Say My Name. They helped the ODST's get to Kizingo Boulevard, then witnessed a pack of Brutes slaughter a group of Elites. Kara stood guard as Matt spoke to Orna 'Kilavee and accepted his energy sword. She and Matt then went to the Olympic Building and held off Covenant forces as Fox Team arrived to extract them. After the battle, Kara went with Commando Dispatch 46 to an Army base. Kara learned that she had suffered a broken ribcage from the Chieftains she had battled, but had not even noticed. At some point when she was healing, she "laughed her ass off" when she realized Damien had lost his arm. She also spoke to her nephew, Jack. Retirement In 2567, when she was aged 18 from cryo-sleep, Kara retired with her Spartan allies after the Covenant and Insurrection had fallen. Scarlet-S151's daughter, Kara Aldaine, was named after her. Kara often helped the other Spartans hunt for food. She lived with Damien and Anika. After she retired, Kara spent a lot of time in her room either sleeping or reading. She begged Damien for a pet cat, and was given enough money to buy one. She bought a gray cat with black stripes that she named "Leo", because he looks like a snow leopard. Often Damien and Kara get in arguments about the cat. Kara never actually feeds him, and Damien has had to do it for her very often. Despite Kara's apparent lack of helpfulness, she does her own laundry and often makes breakfast early in the morning, so a hot breakfast is always waiting for Damien and Anika. Kara had actually wanted a pet snow leopard cub, but when both Damien and Anika bluntly refused, she settled for the cat. Kara also helps prepare large dinners when Damien and Anika need help with them. When Kara is not helping Damien and Anika, she is upstairs reading or sleeping. If she's not upstairs, she's outside hunting, gathering, or simply getting a breath of outside air. Dating and marriage Sometime in 2568, Kara met a boy her age named Hayden at a diner. She arm wrestled with him and his friends, and Hayden bravely but shyly stepped forward and asked her to call him. Kara later did, and the two started seeing each other. Unfortunately, Hayden had to drive a long time to get there. Hayden married Kara a year and a half later, and another year later, their baby daughter was on the way. They named the child Anika. When the baby girl was born, Kara moved out of Damien's house to live with Hayden. Jack was slightly upset by Kara's choice to leave. Status Retired. REALKaratags.png|Kara's dog tags. Kara stealth.jpg|Kara in Mark IV armor.